Found
by LoveIsAlwaysLouder
Summary: Katie Reynolds went missing nearly ten years ago after being taken from inside the gates of Terra Nova, What happens when she is discovered 85 million years into the future? Madddy/Mark
1. Impossible

Hey! The terra nova season finale was for lack of a better word intense. I'm going to be so depressed if it doesn't get renewed for a second season. I will write a VERY strongly worded letter to fox that may have the FBI looking through my trash: P this is probably my first time actually writing since being abroad so it's been awhile. This is my first non degrassi related fan fiction so it will be very curious to see how it goes! I love Maddy and Mark there a little too adorable plus mark is SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT .Alight on with the story

Plot: Katie Reynolds went missing nearly ten years ago after being taken from inside the gates of Terra Nova, What happens when she is discovered 85 million years into the future?

Rating: T because everything I write I tend to rate teen even if I don't need to. It's just an instinct.

Disclaimer: All rights go to rightful people.

Found Chapter 1: impossible

(AN: I'm starting off in third person something I don't do much, but I may be switching to first

Person throughout the story)

It had been 17 years since Terra Nova had been shut off the future permanently. After months of constant battle and worry with the phoenix group, lucus and the sixers the clam that spread across the colony at their enemies defeat came as a welcome comfort to Maddy Shannon. She was glad to no longer have to lay wake all hours of the night worrying that

Mark would be hurt or praying for his safe return. Glad not to have to watch the panic that swept the population every time something seemed out of place or wrong. Terra Nova hadn't been the same since the attack and she had hoped that the end of the battle would allow the burden of the war to be lifted from the citizens of her home. Life didn't completely go back to normal. There were no pilgrimages to prepare for. No new citizens to welcome to their nation, but Maddy had everyone she needed. Her Parents, Josh, Zoe and above all Mark. He had never secede to amaze her in There time together, He was the only one that could convince her that everything was going to be Ok, the only one that could calm her panic every time he had to leave the safety of the colony to Fight. Stating that he planned to keep his promise, to protect her and that he couldn't rest until there was no chance of her or anyone she cared about being in harm's way. Every touch and every

"I love you" made her heart stop, and there was no other feeling in the world like the relief and pure joy that rushed through her every time he re-entered the safety of the gate, seeing his face and knowing that he was alive and that he had survived each fight that was fought to keep them all safe. So when the rover carrying Mark Reynolds rolled through the entrance to Terra Nova and he took Maddy Shannon in his arms and whispered to her that it was over that the war had been won, there were No words to describe their emotions. For once they knew that they could wake up the next morning and the day after that and know that the other was safe and only a few short steps away. If it were up to Reynolds he would have proposed to Maddy the day the battle had ended, but for one he knew that she was still only sixteen, still in school, not to mention her father would have shot him point blank if? He even brought the thought of marriage into a conversation regarding his daughter. He knew he had to wait but he also knew that maddy was more than worth it. After two years of tip toeing around her father, and sneaking out of the gates to have a blissful moment alone. Jim Shannon knew that he couldn't keep the Two apart for long, and that once Maddy turned eighteen and became a legal adult he couldn't stop them.

Reynolds didn't waste much time. It was the day before Maddy's birthday that he approached Jim and asked for. His permission to make her his wife. Jim still not liking the idea had first refused stating that they were Still too young to think of such a huge commitment, but after what seemed like an eternity of reasoning Reynolds made his point. He had been nothing but respectful to Maddy and himself through all the time that He and Maddy had been together. Though he would never admit it to anyone especially not his children he was a romantic sap at heart when he saw the way Reynolds looked at Maddy, he reminded him of the he used to look and still looked at Elisabeth. He wanted to Hate Reynolds, he really did, but he couldn't, he made Maddy way to happy to hate the man she loved so much. This didn't mean that he wasn't going to continue to scar the living daylights out of the kid, at least until he was officially part of the Shannon family. It wasn't long after Jims oldest daughter turned eighteen that she married the handsome young solider Mark Reynolds, less than a year later the young couple gave birth to a baby girl. When there families first heard of the news that Maddy was pregnant, Jim Shannon was less than pleased. After a heated argument and a lot of tears, his wife managed to calm him down long enough to remind him that Maddy was married and plenty old enough to make her own decisions. Katie Reynolds soon won the heart of her grandfather and everyone else around her .Commander Taylor over joy'd that the population was growing for the first since they were cut off from 2149. The highlight of Marks day was always coming home, seeing his smiling wife and daughter anxiously waiting for him. The world came crashing down in late September days after Katie's fifth birthday. Terra Nova had seemed like the safest place in the world once the battle with the Phoenix group had been defeated; no one ever worried as such a haness crime as Kidnapping or Murder until that day. It had seemed perfectly normal, the sky was blue as ever and the sun risking over the valley of undisturbed mountains. Maddy had kissed her husband before he headed off to work, dropped her daughter off at school before heading to the lad to start her first day back since becoming pregnant. She hadn't meant to be away for so long, but the idea of leaving Katie with someone else for such a long period of time even if it was her parents scarred her. All was well until Mark came bursting through the door, a large gash in his face, completely out of breath.

"Mark what's-" he cut her off before he could finish her sentence.

"Katie" he breathed out harshly

"Gone"

All of it had happened too fast for anyone to stop it. One minute Katie was happy, playing with the other children and the next she was gone, snatched by a faceless figure. The security was alerted as the figure raced towards the gate the young girl thrashing in their arms. Mark chased after them, flanked by his fellow soldier, but they were too late, the faceless figure escaped through the gate, carrying his only daughter in his arms. Suddenly all the gates defences were back on high alert, impossible for mark to pass through them. Just like that she was gone. It broke them. The first year was the hardest. It seemed that their daughters capture had dropped off the face of the planet. They had issued the largest search party in Terra Nova history and yet nothing. After years of their daughters absences, life in a way began to move onward, yet there wasn't a day that went by where the two of them didn't think of her. But one day a year always stood out to them. That why when Mark woke up on September 4th ten years after his world was torn to pieces, he knew exactly what the day would hold. So when he woke in the early hours of the morning he wasn't surprised to find the bed next to him to be empty. He rose and walked softly from his bedroom into and entered the living space of their small home in the newest development of Terra Nova. Maddy was curled on the couch stroking a small picture of the three of them, taken no more than three days before she went missing. Tears dried to her cheeks as new ones formed in the corner of her eyes. She looked up at him, with watery eyes, before smiling slightly and whispering

"It's her birthday."

His eyes now to glossing over with tears. He walked over to the couch wrapping his arms around his wife. Her head fell into his neck and for a moment they sat in silence, crying quietly with each other. All the progress they made in the past year, all the time they were strong and put on a strong face, was gone, today they let their guard down to mourn their daughter.

"I just wish I knew." Maddy said between sobs.

"At least if I knew she was dead... I wouldn't have to worry anymore. I wouldn't have to wonder if she was safe." Mark held

Her tighter. Resting his chin on her head and letting his tears fall into her hair.

"It's my fault" she sobbed clinging to his shirt, staining it in her tears.

"No" he whispered into her hair" you can't think like that" he consoled kissing the top of her head.

"but it is" she cried out "if I hadn't left. If it hadn't" he hushed her, holding her tight against his chest and petting her hair.

"There's nothing you could do. Nothing any of us could do."

They held each other, trying to convince themselves that they would make it through this. The sun was just high enough in the

Sky for it to creep through the blinds, Corporal Riley came bursting through the door.

"Reynolds" her voice was booming and urgent, and broke the mournful and comforting silence that had filled the room.

"It's the portal... its opening." she stated, standing half in the house and half way out the door,

"That's impossible! It hasn't been active for almost 17 years!" Mark said harshly, his chin still resting on the top of Maddys head.

"I know! That's why we need you. Common. Taylor's orders!" she shouted ushering him up and out the door

"I'm sorry." he whispered softly into Maddys ear, before kissing her forehead, getting off the couch, and exiting the room

Grabbing his gun from its holder by the door. He joined the flank of soldiers running out the front gates of Terra Nova and towards the up until today unused portal. It was just under a click from the gates. When Reynolds arrived he moved to position himself, Between Riley and Jim Shannon.

"What's going on?" he asked, standing on one knee on positioning his gun towards the portal.

"It started up about 20 minutes; it's really just opened fully." Riley stated. At that moment there was a small flash and small round object came flying out towards them.

"what is it!" an unknown soldiers voice called out from somewhere in the back of the crowed. Taylor moved forward picking up the unknown object.

"Looks like some scrap metal." Taylor stated bringing the object up to his eye to examine it more carefully.

"Looks like some kind of test" Jim stated, "like they wanted to see if the portal was strong enough to hold" suddenly the portal let out a large bang and a larger flash,

"Positions!" the commander yelled.

A figure came tumbling out falling limply to the ground. Something didn't sit right with Reynolds. As the smoke from the portal cleared, the figure lifted its head. Mark knew those eyes. As the figure slumped unconscious. Guns were still raised when the thought hit Mark.

'STOP!" he shouted running forward.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" he slumped to his knee's beside the figure, turning it over to face him.

"Katie?" he whispered


	2. Miracles

Hey! Thanks for all your support on the first chapter! I love hearing your feedback. So this will hopefully be posted, by Christmas eve, sometime in the morning. Haha, which I guess will be different for everyone. I'm from Canada but I've been living in Europe for the past 4 months. Alright on with the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All rights go to rightful people

Found Chapter 2: Miracles

( AN: again writing in third person)

Bating the smoke away from his face, Reynolds could bearly breath. His mind was racing, nothing fit together, and the only thing he could focus on was the figure laying lifeless beside him.

" What have you got there Reynolds?" Commander Taylor's voice broke out, his body lost in the handing smoke from the portal. Mark didn't answer; he continued to stare at the girl. Still on his knee's he moved ever so lightly forward, wanting to reach out and to touch her, to make sure that she was real, that he wasn't only dreaming, but fearing that at his slightest touch it would disappear. It seemed impossible, it couldn't be, but there was something in Marks mind, telling him that against all odds, that it was, and that his daughter, his baby girl was laying here before him. The smoke was clearing now and the concerned and Confused faces of Reynolds fellow service men.

" Reynolds what the hells going on?" Jim Shannon was suddenly by standing beside him. Could he not see it. Not tell that it was his grand-daughter laying at his feet.

" its Katie" Mark whispered, reaching out and gingerly touching the girls hand.

" What?" Jim asked, as Commander Taylor reached the now small group that was huddled around the portals first passenger in over a decade.

" Its Katie" Mark spoke slightly louder, feeling the girl, no she wasn't just a girl, this was Katie, wrist feeling for a pulse, as the horrifying thought hit him, that she could be hurt.

" Its September 4th isn't it." Jims voice said from somewhere above him.

" what does the date have to do with anything?" Taylor asked moving the other side of the figure and keeling next to her head.

" Its her birthday." Jim clarified.

"They always get like this around this time. I know Maddy see's her everywhere, but they've never taken it this far."

" This isn't some kind of sick joke!" Mark half shouted.

"this is my daughter!" His face was now growing hot with the tears running down his face. The look on Jim Shannon's was in describable. In all the time he had known Mark, he had never raised his voice at him. Weather it was die to the fact that the idea of his wife's intimidating and protective father scarred the living daylights out the young officer, or that he had been raised to respect those who ranked above him. Jim could see the way he was staring at the girl that lay at his feet. A part of marks heart was stolen the day his daughter was ripped away from him, but this sudden hope that seemed to posses him, this idea that he had her back, that maybe just maybe things would be the way they used to be. Jim didn't have it in his heart to fight against him to reason with him, and for a moment he found himself to hoping that some form of miracle had taken place and the girl that was now being examined by the commander was truly his first grandchild. The one he never got the chance to really get to know.

" while whoever this is." Taylor said. Speaking out for the first time since he began to truly look at the source of this mornings alarm.

" were about to find out." He raised his hand from inside his pocket pulling out a small device, that in the future they no longer had access must have been outdated, but here in Terra Nova was the best they had. Lifting the uncounious girls eye lid, he place the device over the milky white of the girls eye ball, scanning, seconds later the device went off. The screen flashing, DNA Match found. Again the screen flashed , loading an image of a young girl, who was no more than 5.

Maddy Reynolds sat alone in her living room. Lost in her thoughts, re-living things she wanted most desperately to forget, no such luck. The world seemed to want to punish her. The question was why? Had she been to happy? Her life been to perfect. The fates decided they had been to good to her. So they took it upon themselves to rip it all away. So she sat alone. Wanting nothing more than for her husband to return to her. Only his touch seemed to sooth the pain. Only his sweet words could melt away the wall of confusion in my mind. He was always the strong one, but she knew that they both needed each other. That her presence was as much a comfort to him as his was to her. They were all the other really head left. The only one that they knew that they could couldn't on without a doubt. A person that had never let them down before. So as the A person that had never let them down before. So as the years past and there daughter still remained missing, the only thing that kept them from completely falling apart was the other. So they went on, with the others help they found a way to smile a way to be happy, yet there would always be a hole that could never be filled. A hole where there daughter belonged. So they took this one day out of the year to allow themselves to let the pain wash over them. Let themselves cry after all the times they stopped themselves. So for Maddy to be left alone on this one day when she needed him most, was devastating. She knew that it wasn't his fault. That he would give almost anything to be there with her. More than anything at the moment she was worried. Not just about Katie, but about Mark and the safety of everyone in Terra Nova. If the portal had opened again, would someone else try to take advantage of their home? She was completely lost in her own thoughts when a freqance came across the small radio in the room.

"Maddy!" Corporal Riley's voice came across the previously silent room.

"We need you in the infirmary. Immediately!" What had happened? Was Mark alright? what if she lost him too? she couldn't! She wouldn't. She had already lost so much. She couldn't imagine her life if she lost mark to. She ran, sprinted out of her home, through Terra Nova, past the school, market and the house she first shared with her family when they came to Terra Nova, right through the front door of the infirmary, not looking where she was going, intent on getting to the hospital, and praying that Mark was alright. As she entered the building, she smashed into a figure standing just behind it. Pacing the front entry of the building. She was about to move on when she realised who it was.

" Mark! What's going-" she was cut off by his lips on hers. She suddenly felt herself being lifted off the group, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. When they finally broke apart she noticed the look on his face. His eyes may have been wet with tears but they were far from sad. His face full of light and a wide smile on his face. He was still holding tight around her waist smiling down on her/

"on" she finished her sentence slightly out of breath.

" we found her." He breathed out, never breaking eye contact with her.

" found who?" Maddy asked her feet still far from the floor.

" Katie. We got her."


	3. Knowing

Hey guys! I'm glad to see that some of you are really enjoying my work. I'll give you a fare warning that I'm quite sleep depraved seeing as its 6 in the morning and I've been up since 3.

I'll be boarding a plane later today so I'll amble time to write.

I'd like to dedicate this to all of my reviewers and subscribers you guys really make writing this fun for me! Thanks so much! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: all rights go to rightful people!

Chapter 3: knowing

If Marks arms hadn't been attached firmly around her waist and her legs hadn't already been so far from the ground, Maddy would have found herself of the floor. She could feel that her legs were completely numb, she was in a state of shock was an understatement.

"you've got her." her voice was shaking and quite, her eyes wide, full of confusion. The smile on Reynolds face grew if possible even wider.

"We got her" his voice was joyous, a laugh almost. The idea had yet to truly register with Maddy and suddenly it hit her. They had her. She was safe. After all this time, after she almost gave up hope of ever seeing her baby again, they got her. She was home. A smile spread across her face, and though it wasn't the first in her daughter's absence it felt to be the most genuine one. For the first time in nearly a Decade, Maddy Reynolds was 100 percent happy. There were no dark thoughts lingering in the back of her mind, for she no longer had anything to fear, her husband was safe her daughter was found, they could be together again, all of them, for once in what seemed like forever... A family.

"How? When?" Maddy chocked out, her chest tight, disbelief still spinning in her mind.

"The portal, she came-" Mark was cut off by the sudden presence of someone else in the room.

The nurse was looking upon the couple, a slight smile on her face; she cleared her trout drawing Attention to herself. The two looked over at her, their eyes suddenly burning into her. Was there news, had something happened? Had something gone wrong?

"She's asking for you." Mark placed Maddy on her feet, keeping an arm around her waist, her legs to shaky to be able to walk on her own. Did this mean she remembered them? Knew who they were, understood what she meant to them. The walk through the infirmary seemed to take ages, as they passed each bed wondering if the next held their daughter behind its curtains. So when they reached the very last bed in the line along the windows, they knew that that was it. That they would come face to face with the daughter they thought they lost forever within seconds. That she was only feet away. It seemed unreal, impossible that they went from mourning her loss to being only steps away. Than after what seemed like forever they were there. She was pale, as pale as her naturally tan skin allowed her to be, her face slightly sunken, her too skinny arms lay above the covers, her eyes almost entirely shut, she seemed not to have the strength to lift her lids. As they came closer to her bedside and her face became clearer, Maddy's legs all but gave out, shaking harder and harder by the inch, the second her baby came into view she burst into tears, marks eyes letting silent drops fall, they had been ready, known that it was coming but after everything that had happened they couldn't hold themselves back from reacting in the moment. Even for Mark who had seen Katie come through the portal, been the one to identify her, the one to convince the others that it was his daughter; this was his first moment, knowing without a doubt that the girl laying before him was his little girl that she was finally home. The sound of their close footsteps and the sound of Maddy's sudden sobs seemed to alert Katie to their presence. Her eyes opened ever so slightly more, so they were finally visible. For the first time in 10 years they could look into their daughter eyes, see her emotions, read her thoughts. Then she spoke.

"Mom? Daddy?" the sound of her voice sent Maddy over the edge, her crying became uncontrollable as she sunk to the ground, reaching out to clutch the girls hand, Her head lifted, she tried to wipe the tears from her face but they were quickly replaced with new ones.

"Yeah baby." she whispered

"Were here... your home," she was once again swept away by her emotions. Every memory that they had together, the three of them, came rushing back to her. Telling mark she was pregnant. They were happy and scarred, but above all together. When she was born, and Maddy held her for the first time, wrapping her in her arms, as Mark wrapped her in his, together. Every birthday, every Christmas, every day, they had been together. For ten years a piece of them had been missing, ripped away, with no reason, no explanation... no goodbye, now... Now they could be that way again, together, finally a family.

A small crooked smile crepted onto the young girls face, but the slight sliver of energy it took for her to show emotion proved too much for the child. Her hand went limb in the grasp of her parents, her eyes falling closed, for the first time in more than half of her life, she knew that she could rest easy, that she was finally safe. Finally home, where she belonged.

Sorry for not posting this earlier, I wrote it on a travel day and never got the chance to post in, but I'm going to be starting another chapter, after I post this one. (The only good thing about jet lag, more time to write) since it's impossible to sleep here due to heat. Thanks for reading!


	4. Remember

Hey people! It's like three in the morning and it's so bloody hot! Oh my god, I'm dying!

I really just want to go down to the pool, but I have to wait for the sun to actually

Come up: P I have a feeling that in my time here I'm not going to sleep much, but at least

I'll get a tan! YAY! Thanks you once again for all of your support! I hope you enjoy this

Chapter, I'm hoping to get more into the mystery of the story in this and upcoming chapters.

Alright let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: all rights go to rightful people! Thanks!

Chapter 4: Remember

Life never turns out how you expect it to, why should it? In all truth we have no control of how our life turns out, our decisions are made for us, and when we try to go against the universe's wishes, than the consequences would be a disaster. This idea had Maddy wondering for years what she had done wrong, why the world was punishing her. She spent night after night, lying awake, going over everything she had ever done, careful not to disturb, her husband lying motionless beside her, but she knew that he too was awake; sleep was a luxury that neither of them seemed to be able to reach for the first year of their daughter's absence. Now the tables had seemed to turn, like the universe was the one that had slipped up, and was no paying for its actions by returning their daughter to them. To an outsider Katie would have been unreconqizeable; a girl can change a lot in ten years. No longer a child, or simply a girl, but a woman, practically an adult. To the rest of the colony the girl laying in the far bed of the infirmary was little more than a stranger, but to the Reynolds family she was the last missing piece in an otherwise completed puzzle. They could see their little girl in the sunken skin of the almost stranger before them.

The joy of her return over shadowed the pain of the years of her life that they had missed.

The two were lost in thought, clutching each other's hand that was intertwined with there now grown daughter's fingers, when Elizabeth approached the two. Never in her wildest dreams had Doctor Shannon imagined this day turning out this way. She had gone from treating minor injuries from the latest convoy, to having her son in law and half of the security force, including her husband and the commander himself, rush into the small hospital, with the portals first passenger in nearly 17 years, being carried on a stretcher, a Co2 infuser wrapped around her face. If that wasn't enough, the girl just so happened to be her first born grand-daughter, someone she had thought she would never get the chance to see again, she had never spoken those words out loud. Wanting to remain positive, but the thought had always burned in the back of her and everyone else around her mind, that survival in the wilderness was no easy feat, especially not for a child, though now the truth came forward, she hadn't been in the wilderness at all, as impossible as it seemed, she had been where it was thought impossible to return... the future. Elizabeth's sudden approaching footsteps alerted the couple to her presence. Despite the joy that was evident in there expressions, the underline of worry that had been present in there soul's since the time of their daughters abduction. Now instead of worrying about her whereabouts, they worried for her health. She was un-naturally thin, her face sunken and shallow, but still undeniable beautiful. Before either of them could speak, voice there concerns or demand answers.

"She's fine" she assured them, calming the enissal nerves of the pair

"Underfeed, but that to be expected, food was scarce back in 2149, I can't imagine how bad it would be by now."

The two nodded, turning their attention back once again to their fragile daughter.

"Ive given her a supplement, it should help her to regain some of her strength. But she'll

Have to be monitored carefully over the next few weeks. Other than that a perfect bill of health, a few bumps and bruises, and her hands are cut up pretty badly, but we can't account that from her hard landing from the portal, it's nothing a little spray can't fix." she ushered their hands aside, as to repair the damage that had been done to them. They unwillingly released her from their grasp, instead intertwining their fingers with the others.

"Now I wouldn't expect her to wake-up fully for at least a few days, nothing to worry about only the supplement doing its work',

They nodded, she was going to be ok, and they were going to be ok. Better than ok, they were perfect, no longer a shell of the family they used to be. But a proper slightly dysfunctional family, just like they had been before. But would it really be the same? She wasn't a kid anymore? And ten years are a long time to be away, and a lot of time to forget. She had asked for them, which meant that she knew who they were right? That she remembered them at least? What if that had simply been a flook. Another horrid thought hit Maddy, what if she had "other parents". She had only just turned five, could she have been tricked into forgetting them all together, Was there someone else out there that their only daughter considered being her parents her family? What would happen then? Would she reject them all together, and spend the rest of her life earning for a family 85 million years in the future, while the parents she would never remember earned for her. What if they didn't really have her back? What if she didn't want them back? All these thoughts and more continued to race through Maddy Reynolds mind, as her husband secretly began to worry the same things. Neither of them voiced their opinions, not wanting to

Worry the other, but they could tell when their eyes connected that they were thinking the same thing. They wouldn't know for at least a few days when Katie came to full conciseness. They wanted for her to be awake, to talk to her, to hear her voice and see her eyes, but at the same time they worried what her answers would be to their questions, and if she would even remember them at all. The next few days seemed to pass at a snail's pace. They lived in constant fear that when she did finally awake that they would be little more than strangers to her. So when the sun rose three days after Katie had been discovered, Mark and Maddy found themselves fast asleep, cuddled together in a small armchair, next to their daughter's bed, Mark sitting upright, his head resting on Maddys that had cuddled itself into his neck, as she layed across his body, her legs hanging off the side of the chair. Marks arm was draped lazily over her waist, while his other hand held tightly to Katie's still limb hand. In the past three days, there hadn't been a moment where at least one of them, if not both had been holding onto her left hand. So when the previously motionless limb began to move, first flexing and then coming up to curl around the large warm object that was placed under it. At this slightest change of placement, Mark began stir. He noticed his daughter slowly beginning to move, her eye lids flickering.

"Maddy." Mark woke her gently as he could with the sudden urgency that had shot though his body. She opened her eyes slightly, and then sat up as quickly as physically possible, noticing what was happening.

"MOM!" Maddy shouted, as they both rose to her feet, clutching to the other for support.

This was the moment that they and been anticipating and dreading for the past few days. The moment they were desperate to arrive, but want to prolong the aftermath. Dr Shannon arrived in the next moment; she hurried around to the other side of the bed. Katie was stirring, her eyes just beginning to open. Dr Shannon leaned over her,

"Katie" she said softly, reaching into her coat pocket and withdrawing a small flash light.

"Katie" she spoke again, this time the girl blinked a few times, before opening her eyes fully.

"Katie, I'm Doctor Shannon, now you probably don't remem-" she was cut off by the patient who she had been addressing.

"Did I make it? What's going on." her voice was hoarse and barely audible, but the sound off it still brought tears to her parent's eyes.

"You're in the infirmly in-" she was once again cut off as Katie finished her sentence.

"Terra Nova" her voice was little more than a whisper, and slight tears began to well up in the young girls eyes.

"I made it" a smile broke across the girls face and tears began to roll down her face. She looked around the room, until her eyes finally feel on the couple, anxiously watching her every move, when she finally saw them and the slight smile changed to a full out grin, they knew they had nothing to fear, she was still there little girl, and she had found her way home.


	5. Forget

Hey people! you know what I'm going to say. I'm going to mention how much your support means to me. Than i'll talk about how its early in the morning and i cant sleep since its so bleeding hot! am i really that predictable?

i guess so. Anyway I would like to address a couple of my reviewers.

first to BuddysLilSis : First off thanks so much for reviewing, I was literally going to mention why they don't have other children in the first chapter, but I didn't want to prolong the whole crying scene to much, trust me it was going to be MUCH longer, with a lot more tears, but I opted to cut it down a bit. I will be clearing that and other things up in future chapters, hopefully they're close by. Who knows! haha. I did take the idea of them having other children into consideration when I first began to plot this story, but than the reason for them to not have more children seemed to work better with my theme. I'll give you a hint though since you took the time to review, its not a replacement issue, but good guess! Thanks so much for your time. If you have anymore question, concerns, or complaints you can contact me. im all ears. actually mostly mouth, I don't shut up most times.

Second to an anyonomus reviewer going by the name of Jess: I have actually read those books, it seems like forever ago, but i did read them, I did pull slight inspiration from those books for this, what was the girls name again, i feel like it was Jamie... or something like that. its been years i read them in grade 7 so 4 years. haha wow i just did math for you! that's a complement! The girl in that book was a lot younger when she was taken though, i feel like she was three or something a long those lines. i really don't remember, haha thanks for your review!

little warning that this might not be too long a chapter sorry!

disclaimer: All rights go to rightful people.

found chapter 5: forget

There are moments in our lives that we want nothing more than to forget, to erase the scars from our memories, to move on and leave the pain behind. This was not one of those moments. This was a moment to hold onto. A moment where the thing you've been fearing most, becomes the thing you've always wanted. So when Katie Reynolds looked into her parents eyes, and saw the people she had worked almost her whole life to find her way back to, she knew this was a moment she wanted to hold onto. Life hadn't been an easy feet for her. She had held on, never given up, just to get here, to this one place in time, where she could look into the faces of the people she had only seen in dreams for the last decade and know that she was finally home, finally safe. So when she heard her mothers cries, and felt the strong embarrass of both of her parents around her body, she knew she didn't have to be afraid anymore, she was sure now that for the first time, she was surrounded by people who wanted nothing more than to love her. At first they didn't speak, Only sat together, one parent on either side of there newly found child. A million questions swam through the parents mind, there were so many things that they wanted to know, but no way to ask those questions, no way to know when the right moment would be. if there was ever going to be one. No one but the girl laying the bed between them, knew what had gone on. What if asking questions opened wounds, made things harder, caused things to get worse. As badly as they wanted to know, they also feared the answers. What horrors had little girl endured? What pain had she suffered? They found themselves once again in the same situation as before, wanting answers but fearing the truth. Katie showed no signs of distress, she wasn't jumpy, she didn't seem frightened, she was at peace, but something still hung at the back of her mind. She knew they were coming, she knew that at one point or another, she would have to tell them, rein count her journey, what had happened after she was taken from the gate, how she came to be in the future and above all how she found her way back. The news had yet to spread through Terra Nova, that the long missing daughter of the security's forces leading officer and his wife's, had been brought home at last. They new that once the word got out that that citizens of the colony would be waiting eagerly outside the building, wanting to catch a glimpse of the girl, to welcome her home, others were simply curious. Eger to know the story. Elizabeth agreed to discharge Katie, under the circumstances that she rested and stayed out of the fast lane for a while. This was no issue to Maddy, if it were up to her, Katie wouldn't be leaving her sight anytime soon. She wasn't a helicopter parent, no not by far, but truthfully she didn't know what kind of parent she was, for the first five years of her daughters life, she had done everything by feel, yes she had made mistakes, what parent didn't, all she knew now was that she had lost her daughter once and she wasn't prepared to do it again. They left the infirmary in the early hours of the next morning, News had still yet to spread to the rest of the colony, the streets were quite, the sun just rising over the valley. Katie needed no direction on where to go. Terra Nova hadn't changed much in her absence , but you wouldn't think that after being away for ten years that the details would slip away, but she knew. Knew her way back home. So when they finally reached, there home in the north of the colony, Katie knew exactly where the key was hid. For someone who had spent the last ten years lost in the dying world that we call the future, she was surprisingly normal, she seemed completely un phased by her experiences, this worried Maddy, could you really walk away from an experience like that scott-free? Or was this all an act? She could fall to pieces at any moment? When the door to the small house swung open, it all changed. The room was dark. Dimly light by the sun just beginning to shine through the cracks in the wooden shutters, a thin ray beaming through the room. It was exactly how she remembered it, like nothing had changed. It hadn't. They had always been afraid to change anything in there house, afraid that if they changed things, it would change them, change their lives even more than they had already been changed. So when Katie stepped through the door, her parents standing behind her, waiting for some form of reaction or emotion from the girl standing before them. She ran her fingers across the wall, feeling it, making sure that it was real, that this wasn't just another dream. She had had so many before. Only to be awoken to find herself still in the future, still in that living hell she had left behind. A small smile spread across the young girl's lips.

"It's perfect" the whisper was almost inaudible as it escaped her lips.

"It's exactly how I remember it."

The rest of the morning was quit. With Maddy fussing over everything, making sure everything was perfect. They talked about nothing. The room was simply filling the room with words, and laughs. Tip toeing around the elephant in the room. They knew that it had to come out eventually, and they had to hold themselves from flat out demanding answers, but knowing that it wouldn't help. Once they started talking, the rest of it flew out of there mind, she radiated light, it was practically impossible to take your eyes off her. As Reynolds sat on the end of the couch, staring at the other end, where his wife sat, with their daughter lying against her, the young girls feet in his lap. So when a stern rapping on their door broke through the peaceful atomiser of their home. Mark slid his daughter's feet off his lap, making his way over to door. Pulling it open to reveal the commander. They spoke to quietly for Maddy or Katie to hear, what they were talking about, but they knew. They knew why he was here. He needed answers , and Katie was the only one who could give them to him. Reynolds moved aside letting the commander enter the room, approaching the couch.

" -Reynolds. God you think after 17 years I would have that straight. Its your father. He's rubbing off on me." Maddy Cracked a smile, stroking her daughter hair.

" Hi there." Taylor addressed Katie.

" You probably don't remember me, but-" Katie spoke.

" Commander." She said with confidence. Taylor was taken a back.

" while how did you-"

" I don't forget much" she said softly, smiling up at him.

" while it's good to have you back kid." Taylor stated a Wide smile on his face, until he turned slightly more serious.

" on to the hard part. I need to know what happened after you left the colony." Katie's face fell, her eyes full of joy, changed dark and frightened.


	6. Somewhere else

Hey people! Thanks again for all your support! I'm not going to babble as I tend to so often. Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: All rights go to rightful people

Chapter 6: Somewhere else

There are moments in our lives, moments we dread. Moments we wish we could skip over, but when the time comes to face our fears, time to be brave, we embrace the moment, and try to be strong, and let our hearts be open to the pain, and grow from it. So as Katie Reynolds sat across the table from the colony's commander, she knew what she had to do, what she had to say.

" I never saw their face." She stated looking at her hands, knotted together , placed on the table in front of her.

" after we left the gate, we drove for hours. Days even, I was in and out of consciousness the whole time. We never stopped, we just drove. When we finally stopped, we somewhere by the sea, I could smell the water. I was in the rover for hours, I had no idea what was going on than suddenly the doors were open. I walked out and couldn't breathe, I was in the middle of the city. Walked around for days before anyone noticed, the streets are full of people it's not exactly hard to blend in, even if you're six. When someone found me, took me to social services, but when I told them I was from Terra Nova, they looked at me like I was crazy, with the cytological evaluation to follow, I'm pretty sure they thought it too. I bounced from one foster home to another years, I ran away about a year and a half ago. Caught a train to Chicago, a girl I was in a home with Phoenix Beth put me up. I'd spent most of my life trying to figure out how to get out of the hell hole. If you thought the future was bad before, its nothing compared to how it is now. The only way I saw out of there was Hope plaza. I knew it was destroyed, it was my bed time story for year, but I figured the fracture still must be there. Its not the fracture that was destroyed, it was the excel irater, If I could fix that, than I could go back. It was going great until I got arrested for trespassing. It took 4 months for Beth to make bail, but they that time I'd already contracted a lung infection, the first thing they do when the take you to county, take away your re-breather. So that amounted for 3 weeks for hospitalization. After everything, even after, I got the accelerator to turn on, Id have to find a way to destroy it after I left. Make so I couldn't be fixed, not by anyone. I camped out for months, no one knows when it's going to open, not anymore. Even then I didn't know if it was going to work. When It opened, I had to test it, some how, make sure I wasn't just going to just go right through to the other side of the platform. I threw a scrap through, it went somewhere, I didn't know where, but it was somewhere else other than that hell. Now I'm here."

She looked up for the first time since recounting her tail.

" and your sure that's what happened?" Taylor asked looking the girl in the eye. She looked down again.

" yes. It's not exactly something I could forget. Trust me I tried" she rested her chin on her hands.

" Reynolds" Taylor turned to the soldier standing protective next to his daughter, his arm around his wife.

" I know its been ten years but do you remember which way that bastered hea-" he cut him off

"East. Right into slasher territory" He didn't blink. He knew that day backwards and forwards, every detail, it had been playing in his head for years, images he could never rid his mind of.

"you go east still you hit the sea where are you?" Taylor asked, knowing the answer, but wanting it to validate in his mind, hearing another speaking his same thoughts.

"The badlands"

"exactly."

"But we searched the whole areas after the Phoenix players left."

"Apparently we didn't look hard enough." They had combed the area for months after the battle had ended, checked every cave, every crevice, though they had found several other artifacts for the 18th century. What if they had missed something, what if they had found it, this fracture this hole back to the future? What if it could have been prevented, the loss of their daughter, and though she had been returned to them, there was still the gap of her life, those years they could never get back. He hated the idea that he could have saved her that heart ache. Saved all the trouble, every tear, he and his wife had let fall, everything they hadn't done, all that they could have done together.

" did you see… anything." Taylor enthuses. She shook her head.

" I was in the back of a rover, I couldn't..' she paused. "

"There were carving, on the rock face, when we stopped, There were cracks, the side of the rover, it's pretty beat up." Taylor nodded his head

"You think we took you out there, you'd be able to identify them," She nodded; it was a day, just as her parents that she couldn't forget.

" Great" Taylor clapped his hands together.

"We'll leave tomorrow." He stood up to leave, when Maddy spoke out.

" whoa." Her eyes were intense, she was on a mission

"She just. Emphasis on the just. Got home. And now you want to take her OTG, to an uncharted area, to look for a mystery portal back to the future?" Taylor bit the inside of his cheek. Than nodded.

"I'll give you the week, Reynolds you can have tomorrow off, but I want you right on time on Monday."

They followed Taylor outside of their home. Only to find a crowed of colonists gather outside their door. When Katie came into view, a group broke into applause.

" Welcome home" Taylor whispered to her before exiting the small porch, Most of the colony was gathered around the small house, to catch a glimpse of the girl who had been the buzz of the colony whenever things seemed slow, was finally home.


	7. Underestimated

Hey people. Glad you guys enjoyed the last chaper.. or at least i hoped you did! Anyway

id like to thank you again for all your support i couldnt do this without you guys!

disclaimer: All rights go to rightful people

Warning: this is something i told myself that i wasn't going to do, but i have to!

I'm adding a Romance element of the story for Katie. I couldn't help myself! But i do think that it may add to the story all on its own, the mystery of it all. Plus in my mind this guy is pretty hot... so that's always a good thing!

Chapter 7: Underestimated

" Are you sure you'll be ok?" Maddy asked, rushing around the room trying to get her head, and belongings together. It was her first day back to the Lab since Katie had come through the portal. Katies first time being completely alone. She wouldn't admit that she was scarred. That she didn't want to be on her own, That she feared that the truth that silence would bring.

"I'll be fine mom. i promise" She stated, taking a bit of her cereal, her mouth half full.

" She's fifteen Maddy." Mark reminded her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

" I know its just.." Katie cut her mother off

" it'll be ok. Your never more than 2 miles not exactly a large colony." This thought seemed to calm Maddys nerves.

" Now all i have to figure out what im going to do with my day." She stated getting off the couch, moving into the kitchen, placing her bowel in the sink, and running the water over it.

" Why dont you go to the market?" Mark offered up, un attaching his arms from around his wifes waist, opening the fridge, and scanning its contense for somthing apitising. The daggers that his wifes eyes shot at him showed that she wasnt exactly supportive of the idea.

" What?" He defended bitting into an apple and closing the fridge.

" werent you the one going on about everything you had to do today?" Mark offred up,

" Yes but"

" than its setteled. Im sure she wouldnt mind helping. Would you?" he asked turning towards Katie. She shook her head, and smiled.

" there you go." he said turning back towards his wife. Her hard glare turned, light, the cornors of her mouth turning upwards into a smile. So as her arents kissed each other goodbye, before bearing fearwell to Katie. Now that she was alone, Katie was at a lost to what to do, she decided to as her father suggested and go to the market. There was a list tapped to the fridge, and Tarras lying on the counter. As she collected the items from the kitchen and stepped out the door. As the warm autumn hit her face, and the bright morning sunshine hit her eyes, she began to realize even more how different this place was than the future. In 2166 you couldn't take a step out the front door without a re-breather, that is if you liked breathing freely. As she walked through the streets, she looked above her. The sky was a piercing blue. Clearer than she had ever seen it. So far from the smog that had hung over the city back where she had spent the majority of her life. She could see the light shinning through the thin white clouds that floated high above the mountains in the distance. The sun was bright, showering a golden light upon the streets. It had been a few days since the crowed had gathered outside the Reynolds house. People seemed to have gotten over the novelty of it. This was katies first time leaving the house by herself since coming home. As she reached the market she couldn't help but smile to herself, it seemed so simply here. So un like the world she had left behind, where you could easily get lost in the crowds of people all trying to work as fast as they could to get indoors, and be sheltered from the misery that the outside held. Stepping outside in Terra Nova was like stepping into a wonderland. Walking through the streets, you could take your time, appreciate the world around you. Everything here seemed beautiful to Katie. Even the light brown of the dirt roads beneath her feet was something to be marvelled at. She made her way through the charts and stalls, pulling the list her mother had Made out of her pocket. She spent a moment trying to remember which fruit were which, pulling on her early years of her childhood for reference. Fruit was incredibly rare in 2166, in fact she hadn't even seen a piece since she was barely five years old. SO suddenly being bombarded with what seemed like a million different types was over whelming. After taking her time to look over all the fruits, recalling their names, and placing the correct ones into the basket her mother used to collect groceries in. She paid for her fruit and moved onto the next station. She was admiring the hand crafted quilts on one of the tables when she someone behind her called her name.

" Katie"

She turned and standing a few feet away was a tall boy. His tan skin in contrast to his hark hair, cropped short, lying neatly on the top of his head.

" you probably don't remember me but im-"

" Blake Wash" Katie stated. The look on the boy ..Blake's face was shocked.

"Yeah." Katie smirked

" I remember" He seemed dumb founded.

" but how could yo-" she cut him off.

" You people really underestimate me." Her smirk turned into a small smile.

" I remember everything." She stated, Turning back to the table.

" is that so?" the look on the boys face had turned from confused to amused in a matter of seconds.

" yep." She said, moving over the next table.

"and I also remember you being a huge jack ass." Blake laughed

" I was seven! Can you blame me?"

" I wouldn't hold it against you." She stated, handing the woman at the fish station her terra's in exchange for a large fish, the lifted the handle, attached to the hook, still wrapped around the fishes mouth. She hoisted the fish off the table, almost stumbling from its weight.

" Do you want me to take that for you?" Blake offered, reaching out and taking the fish from her hands.

" alright then." She said as the fish was lifted off her hands. They set off towards the her home.

"so, what happened? You know" he nodded towards the gate.

" out there," she looked at her feet before looking back at the boy walking beside her.

" Its a long story." She stated

" its a long walk" he countered. She laughed slightly.

" fine, I'll tell you. Its really not that exciting" she warned.

" compared to this place, I'm sure its worth my time." She laughed again before recounting her tail, to someone who wouldn't admit that he'd been waiting for her return since the day she had left.


End file.
